


Let's Go Back To The Start

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Louis hates Harry, M/M, Mad!Harry, One Shot, Sad, Upset!Louis, harry loves Louis, louisandharry, mentions of sexual behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets caught. Louis gets hurt. They break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Back To The Start

"Why?" Louis asked, tears filling the brim of his eyes as he looked up at his so called 'boyfriend', Harry.

-

You see, Harry messed up. Harry _always_ messes up. The first time, Louis caught him in a room, pressed down on the bed against his mate, Nick.  
"It was a mistake, I swear!" Harry had pleaded. 

Bullshit, Louis thought. 

The second time, Harry's phone had vibrated while he was in the shower and Louis, being the nosy bastard he is, let his eyes flicker down to the phone. He swore his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw Nicks name on the screen. Curiosity got the better of him as he picked up the phone, his eyebrows coming together in the middle as he studied the text message.  
From: Nick G:  
 _Thanks for last night, H. Should do it again sometime soon. ;) x_

Later that evening Louis had confronted Harry about where he had been the previous night. Harry said it was nothing, that it wouldn't happen again, that he was sorry. 

But, here they are again. Louis had just gotten home from Niall's, and opened his bedroom door to find Harry down on his knees, kneeling in front of (a rather naked) Nick.

Fucking _Nick_.

Louis let out a soft whimper as his eyes travelled down to where Harry was situated, small appreciative moans coming from his boyfriends mouth.  
And, well, shit.

Harry's eyes widened as he turned around, cheeks flushed red and jaw slack as he looked up to a teary, shaking louis.

"Shit, Lou- fuck! It's not-" Louis was gone before he could finish his sentence.  
Harry stood up quickly, not even bothering to say anything to Nick before he was out the door, frantically calling out for his boyfriend.

"Louis! Shit, I'm sorry!" Harry shouted as he ran down the hall, peeking his head into each room as as went past. His breathing became heavier as he searched the rooms, desperate to find Louis. 

Louis had to cover his mouth and nose to stop the loud sobs from leaving his body. He had his knees up against his chest, his back against the cold, bathroom wall. He let out a choked cry as he heard Harry getting closer, squeezing his eyes shut as if to make this whole thing go away.  
Harry had obviously heard him, stopping at the bathroom door as he twisted the handle.  
Locked, of course.  
"Please, Lou, let me explain!" he yelled through the door, tapping on it lightly with the tips of his fingers.  
Louis just shook his head, regardless of whether Harry could see him or not. He rested his head on his knees, tears seeping through the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Baby, please. Please open the door." Harry said weakly, letting out a loud sigh as he leant his forehead against the wood of the doorframe. 

Louis only wrapped his arms around his legs tighter, trying to keep his breathing controlled as he began to rock back and forth.

"Let me in, darling. I'll explain. I'll explain everything." Harry said gently as he furrowed his eyebrows into a worried frown. He lifted his head as he heard Louis shuffling around, waiting for the click of the lock. 

Louis stood up, placing his shaky hand on the door handle, his sweater (well, Harry's sweater) slightly lopsided. He slowly turned the lock, tears staining his cheeks as he took a step back, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Harry opened the door immediately, biting his bottom lip as he stared at his boyfriend.  
"Oh, Lou.." he whispered, attempting to take a small step towards Louis.

Louis stepped back, shaking his head as he looked up at Harry, his eyes red and puffy. 

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair out of nervous habit. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to reach out and explain how sorry he was. But in the back of his mind, he knew. He knew what was coming.

Louis took a deep breath to calm himself down. Harry kept his eyes on him as he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, standing up straighter as if to compose himself. 

"Louis I sw-"  
"Save it, Harry." Louis stated, slowly crossing his arms over his chest. 

Harry looked down from Louis, a hurt look taking over his face. 

"Do you know, Harry? Do you know how hard it is? Walking in to _our_ bedroom and seeing _that_? Three times now!" Louis exclaimed, tears filling his eyes yet again.  
Harry just shook his head weakly, his lower lip quivering as he looked back up to Louis.

"Are you.. Are you upset with me?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice as even as he could. 

Louis just scoffed, letting out a choked laugh.

"Upset. Right, yeah Harry." Louis said as he shook his head, dropping his arms to his sides as he took a few steps closer to him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, rapidly blinking away his tears as he stared down at him. He reached out his hand, a small piece of him hoping that Louis would take it. That Louis would kiss it. That Louis would forgive him.

Louis looked down to Harry's hand, a disgusted look on his face. He looked back up to Harry's eyes, his breathing getting heavier by the second.

"Get out." Louis stated, looking past Harry's shoulder, towards the door. 

Harry nodded slowly, turning around and exiting the bathroom, standing himself out in the hallway. Louis stepped out of the bathroom, stopping about a meter away from where Harry was standing, an impatient look on his face.

"Well?" He said, quite bluntly. Quick, shallow breaths coming from his lips.

Harry looked at him confusedly, tilting his head to the side. Louis raised his hand, pointing past harry, towards the front door. Harry turned around and- oh. 

Harry paled. He widened his eyes, taking in a quick deep breath as he shook his head frantically, waiting half a second before turning back to Louis.

"No no no no no, Louis. You don't want me to leave.." Harry said, his voice weak and shaky as he stepped towards his, quite angry, boyfriend. 

"Get out, Harry." Louis said, voice getting louder with each word. He pursed his lips, his eyebrows raised slightly in annoyance.

He felt it coming. Harry took a deep breath, containing himself as he stepped closer to Louis. Louis shot his arms out in front of himself protectively, his hands pressed hard against Harry's chest.

"Don't come any closer. I mean it." Louis said, pushing Harry back forcefully. 

And well, Harry wasn't having any of that. 

He grabbed Louis thin wrists, holding them tightly, his fingers making large white marks on his skin. He lowered their arms, looking down at Louis. His eyes narrowed as his breathing got faster, his eyebrows come together in the middle.

"You don't want me to leave, baby. You love me." He stated bluntly. Louis winced at the grip Harry had on him, maddened by his sudden mood change.

"Harry, stop. Get out." Louis said, trying to compose himself. Trying to be the bigger person. 

Harry just hummed quietly to himself, squeezing Louis wrists a bit tighter. Louis let out a whimper, trying his hardest to pull himself out of Harry's grip.

"You're hurting me!" Louis cried, tilting his head up to read Harry's expression. He simply smiled. That evil, shit eating smile.

"You're hurting _me_." He stated, twisting Louis wrists a bit. Louis had started to shake by then. He knew what Harry was capable of. He'd seen him in bar fights. 

"Please, Harry. Please.." Louis pleaded, scrunching his face up at the pain. Harry's expression softened, as did his grip. Only a little. He swallowed thickly, letting out a sigh through his nose before speaking, his voice quiet, but demanding.

"Tell me you love me, and I will." He said, leaning over Louis more.

At this point, Louis was desperate. He was scared. He knew Harry had these mood swings, and he knew that it would be over soon. But he wanted it to be over now. 

"Love you, Harry!" Louis screamed as Harry dug his nails into his skin, his voice getting louder at the second statement.

"Louis, Lou. You know me. You know it doesn't mean the same." He said through gritted teeth, his nails piercing Louis' delicate skin.

"I love you! I love you Harry!" Louis exclaimed. He didn't mean it, though. He really _didn't_.

Harry seemed to be satisfied by his words, letting go of Louis wrists as he let out a deep breath. Louis took numerous steps back, rubbing his hand over his now-red skin gently. Harry looked down, studied the area, then back up to Louis face. He saw the tears in his eyes, only this time, it wasn't from being upset.

"Louis I'm-" he was cut off by screaming. Louis' screaming.

"Get the fuck out, Harry!" Louis screamed, running towards their bedroom. He slammed the door, locking it before he walked quickly towards his nightstand, grabbing his phone off the charger, immediately dialling Zayn's number. 

And he waited. 

He waited and waited. 

Harry had banged on the door a few times, begging for Louis to let him in. He could hear that he was crying, probably sat on the floor outside the door still. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the front door open, listening to Zayn's footsteps as he walked towards the room. 

"Zayn!" He heard Harry yell. He moved towards the door, pressing his ear up against the hard wood. He listened as Harry got up, speaking quietly to Zayn. 

"I fucked up!" He heard. Fucked up, yeah, Louis thought. After listening to incoherent mumbling for a few more minutes, he walked back towards his bed, standing in front of it. He looked down to his wrists, the red marks now turning into light purple bruises, half moon marks engraved into his skin. 

He sighed quietly, tears escaping his eyes once again as he shook his head. He knew what he had to do. 

His eyes snapped towards the door as he heard the handle jiggle, light knocks being put onto the wood. 

"Lou? It's Zayn. Unlock the door, please." Zayn said softly, resting his forehead against the doorframe.

Louis slowly shuffles towards the door, turning the lock before he opened the door a smidge, peeking through the crack to make sure Harry wasn't with him.  
Once he was sure, he grabbed Zayn gently by his sleeve, pulling him into his room. Zayn immediately engulfed him in a tight hug, mumbling quiet "it's okay"'s and "shh, it's over"'s.

When Louis calmed down, he told Zayn what happened. Zayn looked down to his wrists, shaking his head.

-

Louis couldn't sleep. Zayn had left the room about a half hour earlier, telling him he'll be back later. That he should rest.

He stood up, opening the bedroom door. He walked out cautiously into the living room, his eyes flicking over everything. 

"Zayn?" He said quietly, looking towards the couch. He could hear loud whispers coming from the kitchen, deciding that's where they were. 

Louis stepped into the kitchen, Harry staying silent when his eyes landed on him. Louis looked away immediately, focusing on the hem of his shirt.

Zayn turned around, his angry expression softening as he saw Louis. He jerked his head softly towards Harry, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Louis just shook his head slowly, pressing his lips together. Don't cry, he thought. Don't let him win. 

Zayn sighed and turned back around, facing towards Harry.

"I think you should go.." He stated quietly, hoping it was only loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry waited a few moments before nodding his head once, biting down onto his lower lip. His eyes looked past Zayn's shoulder, towards Louis. 

"Okay." He answered simply, staring at Louis for what seemed like the last time. He sighed, turning around on his heel. He stopped in the doorway, turning around.

"I'm just.. I'm sorry." He said, giving a final nod as he exited the room. Louis stayed in his spot until he heard the front door shut, before gracefully bursting into tears.

 **END**.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if anyone's even gonna read this but if you did, I'm sorry for the shit ending. This is the first thing I've written so I don't know what I'm doing!! I know it's really short but what can you do


End file.
